


Homely

by LunaMemoria



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMemoria/pseuds/LunaMemoria
Summary: Seiya realizes a home is only really a home when she's there.





	Homely

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will get to my multichapter stories soon... But for now just have this (*´・ｖ・)

"Did you drink again? There's a really strong scent coming off you," said Usagi with a slight frown as she helped take off the coat of her boyfriend who just returned home from a long day of work. She wasn't angry, no, because she knew that drinking was inevitable in his line of work. A girlfriend like her was as understanding as can be, but sometimes it still irked her to smell traces of alcohol from him, having never been a fan of it. Seiya didn't mind her fuzzing though, it was one of the points that made him find her cute and sweet when he first fell for her in high school.

He rubbed his nose that was still red from the chilly weather outside, mustering a smile as he replied. "Yeah. Had a meeting with the director for the new movie tonight. Turns out I'll be playing the lead role."

"As you always do? They really should stop doing that, it's only going to stroke your already huge ego," she said while tapping Seiya's nose with her finger lightly, other hand wrapped around his as she pulled him into the living room where the heater was.

"But you're happy when I play lead, Odango. Seeing that I'm so cool-!" he said as he gestured to himself with a thumb, raising his head high up with pride. It was something he made a habit of doing whenever he wanted to show off, specifically in front of his crush - now girlfriend.

Usagi rolled her eyes at his childlike antics.

"Yeah yeah. You're the coolest guy on earth. I get it. But seriously, I'm happy, because that means they're choosing you with knowledge that you're the most talented, handsome, cool and suitable person for a role as important as that."

A smirk made it's way onto his face at the chance to tease her. "And also because I'll make a lot of money as a result and you'll be able to afford more snacks."

" _We'll_  be able to afford more snacks," corrected Usagi. "You're saying it like I'm the only one eating them."

"But Odango, it  _is_  the truth that you're the one who eats majority of the snacks in our house."

"I seriously don't understand what was it that made me agree to date you back then."

"Ah, you just said it yourself a minute ago, that I am the most talented, handsome slash cool guy you've ever had the pleasure of become acquainted with!"

Her face flushed a bright red, out of both embarrassment and anger. "I did not!"

"And I remember you told me back then, that you think I'm the one person who understands you on super best friend level and is fun and interesting and humorous, and you wanted to spend the rest of your life with ME."

She raised her hand. "One more word and I'll drink up all of your favorite tasty hot chocolate in this mug."

"…You win, Odango-sama."

"Of course. The rules of this house states that Tsukino Usagi-sama is always correct."

He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her in the cheek. "But hopefully Seiya Kou-sama is given the chance to argue for his own self?"

"Yeah. Who's fault is it that I'm in love with you, hmm?" she replied with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.


End file.
